


Take Off All My Skin

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Age Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Control, Daddy Kink, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pain, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank decides spanking just isn't enough to satisfy his pain kink anymore...





	Take Off All My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domebedward/gifts).



> Hey, sweeties!!
> 
> Greatest apologies on the mass delay for publishing this fic! I got kinda wrapped up in Omegaverse and kinda started drafting a little Alpha Gerard/Omega Frank idea and it just took over my entire fucking life!!
> 
> Apologies on the title - it sounds really gruesome chopped up like that but hopefully it will make sense cos skin is a common theme in this one.
> 
> This one goes to domebedward who reads pretty much everything I put out there and leaves me lovely encouraging comments on my work :)
> 
> Fire me some feedback cos you know I love it!!

“Frank, show me your dick,” Gerard said, suddenly appearing in the bedroom doorway with a towel around his waist, suds still in his hair.

“Ooo, direct! I’d love to fool around, Gee, but I’m gonna be late for work.” Frank finished fastening his shirt buttons then turned around to face his boyfriend.

“It’s not a sex thing, show me.” Gerard’s face was serious and it wiped the smile off Frank’s.

“Not a sex thing but you want to see my dick?” Frank’s voice was confused but he was already unbuckling his belt.

Gerard chewed his bottom lip while he waited for Frank to pull his trousers down and then his underwear. Frank shuffled uncomfortably while Gerard stared at his groin, scrutinising it from all angles.

“Okay, this is getting weird… and not like ‘it’s kinky and I’m secretly turned on’ weird,” Frank said quietly.

“Sorry, honey,” Gerard whispered, raising his head to look at Frank’s face but not in his eyes. “I’ve got a problem.”

Before Frank could question Gerard any further, he unwrapped his towel and started chewing his lip again. Frank did exactly the same thing Gerard had just done to him, only Frank’s face was more shocked than Gerard’s as he checked out his groin.

“Oh,” Frank managed to squeak out. Gerard’s skin was covered in an angry, red rash.

“Yeah… oh,” Gerard repeated, his shoulders slumping.

“Is it on your balls too?” Frank said in shock when he looked closer.

“Yeah, Frank. Fucking cock, balls, everywhere.”

“Shit… what about my ass?” Frank turned around so Gerard could check.

“Seems fine.” Gerard pulled Frank’s cheeks apart just to be sure. “No, there’s nothing.”

“Thanks,” Frank said as he straightened up and redressed. “Does it itch?”

“No. Didn’t even know it was there until I was showering.”

“I didn’t see anything when we had sex the other morning,” Frank said, forehead creasing.

“Frank…” Gerard said nervously, still not meeting his eyes. “I haven’t been sleeping with anyone else.”

“I know, Gee. I didn’t think that,” Frank said genuinely. 

Gerard finally looked in Frank’s eyes, no longer worried about the judgement or anger he might see there. Frank smiled at his boyfriend then stepped forward to hug him.

“I just didn’t want you to worry or not trust me,” Gerard admitted in a small voice.

“Shhh, no.” Frank kissed Gerard’s cheek then hugged him again. “I know you’re not cheating on me. I love you.”

“Thanks, honey. I love you, too.” Gerard caught Frank’s chin and kissed his lips.

“Just maybe see a doctor?” 

“I’ll call them as soon as they open,” Gerard promised.

 

Gerard knocked on Pete’s apartment door, relieved when he answered; he badly needed a coffee. Pete looked a little shocked to see Gerard but smiled widely at his best friend.

“Hey, wasn’t expecting you today,” Pete said as he let Gerard into the apartment.

“No, sorry. I was just in the area and I need caffeine,” Gerard said.

“Sure.”

Less than five minutes later, both men were sat on the couch with a cup of coffee. Gerard took a scalding mouthful, swallowing quickly but not quick enough to avoid burning the tip of his tongue.

“You really did need a coffee,” Pete said, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah. I’ve had a stressful morning,” Gerard answered.

“How so?”

Gerard was about to explain about his mystery rash and what the doctor had told him but before he could, Patrick came into the room. Patrick was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a buttoned up plaid shirt. He stood by Pete and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

“Leave it alone. I know you’re not comfortable but I can’t help that,” Pete said, giving Patrick a compassionate look.

“Don’t like it,” Patrick muttered, still fiddling with the shirt.

“Big boy clothes, Pat?” Gerard said with an encouraging smile. It was unusual to see Patrick wearing anything other than his toddler style wardrobe. Patrick scowled at Gerard and pulled on Pete’s arm.

“Stop it. We don’t need to leave for another thirty minutes, it’s only two streets away. Why don’t you go find something small you can take with you? A toy you can fit in your pocket?” Pete suggested. Patrick sighed but stomped off towards his room.

“You going out?” Gerard asked. Pete occasionally took Patrick out dressed in his little clothes, not often, but it was even rarer Patrick went out dressed as an adult.

“Yeah, he needs to go to the doctor,” Pete said quietly.

“Everything okay?”

“I don’t know. He’s got a rash… on his ass,” Pete said, making Gerard choke on his mouthful of coffee.

“Sorry,” Gerard said, not wanting Pete to think he was laughing at Patrick. “You got one too?”

“No, just him.”

“What lube do you use?” Gerard asked, pondering on his morning.

“I’m not brand loyal, whatever I see first.”

“Show me the bottle you used last. I might be able to save you a trip.”

“Pat? Can you bring Dada the lube?” Pete called over his shoulder. Patrick didn’t answer but they could hear him move into the bedroom and then he was in the front room with a bottle in his hand.

“This?” Patrick held the bottle out towards Pete.

“Yeah, baby boy. It’s for Uncle Gerard though.”

“Thanks, Pat,” Gerard said with a smile as he took the bottle. Gerard didn’t need to read the label to recognise the brand. 

“We’ve used it before, I think,” Pete said.

“Yeah, me too,” Gerard said, slight amusement in his tone. “Will he show me?”

“Show Uncle Gerard your ass,” Pete told Patrick. Patrick stared at Pete with wide eyes then at the lube Gerard was holding. Patrick’s bottom lip started to wobble as his eyes flicked back and forth.

“No, no,” Gerard said quickly and shoved the bottle of lube into the couch cushions.

“Not like that, sweetheart. He just wants to see your rash,” Pete said softly. 

Patrick nodded slowly and unfastened his jeans, inching them down to reveal his character briefs. Pete tugged on the elastic waistband to show Gerard the red blotches over Patrick’s flesh.

“Yeah, it’s the lube,” Gerard said confidently.

“How do you know?” Pete said curiously.

Gerard sighed and pulled his jeans a little lower, keeping himself covered but showing Pete the skin above his dick where the rash had spread.

“Oh,” Pete said in the same way Frank had that morning.

“Allergic reaction,” Gerard explained, covering himself back up.

“And Frank?” Pete asked as he pulled Patrick’s underwear back into place.

“Nope, just me,” Gerard answered. 

“You can get dressed, sweetheart,” Pete said to Patrick.

“These or my clothes?” Patrick asked, grabbing at the denim around his thighs.

“What did the doc say to you?” Pete asked Gerard, piecing together why Gerard had a stressful morning and why he was in the area.

“Keep it clean, dry. If it itches then calamine lotion. Stop using whatever is irritating me and it’ll clear up in a few days,” Gerard recited the doctor’s instructions.

“Your clothes, baby boy. I’ll cancel your appointment,” Pete said, nodding.

“Yay,” Patrick yelled then ran back to his room, clutching his jeans around his waist.

“The brand changed their formula. We’ve always used it without a problem but there’s obviously something in there now that mine and Patrick’s skin doesn’t like,” Gerard said.

“Well that’s a fucking relief.” Pete took a huge drink of coffee and Gerard copied him.

“Tell me about it,” Gerard said then sighed. 

“Looks like I need to go shopping before my balls explode.”

“Where do you think Frank is?” Gerard smiled.

 

Frank was starting to feel anxious. 

Gerard had called him as soon as he had left the doctors, explaining the rash was just an allergic reaction. Gerard had already made the assumption it was the lube due to the new formula (plus that being the only thing he regularly smeared on his cock) and Frank did recall it felt a little more watery than usual. They used the brand because it did the job and it was the brand that was stocked at Frank’s work so it was convenient. Frank was about to leave work when Gerard had called so Frank offered to stop by the adult store on his way home to buy a new brand.

But lube wasn’t all Frank had bought.

Frank stared at the non-descript black plastic bag on the kitchen table, his impulse purchase hidden inside. It had seemed like a good idea at the time but the longer Gerard took getting home from Pete’s, the more Frank was over thinking it.

“Hey, honey,” Gerard called as he walked into their apartment.

“Hi,” Frank called back, his voice seeming too high pitched.

“You okay?” Gerard said, looking at Frank with concerned eyes as he stepped into the kitchen.

“Me? Yeah, yeah, you?” Frank rushed out in one breath.

“Fine. Relieved to know I’m not alone; Pat’s got the rash too, same lube.” Gerard smiled at Frank then bent over to kiss his lips. Frank jumped slightly and Gerard didn’t miss it. “I’m not contagious,” Gerard said nervously.

“No, I know, sorry,” Frank mumbled. Frank stretched his neck to kiss Gerard properly, working out some of his tension against Gerard’s tongue.

“What’s wrong?” Gerard asked when Frank pulled away; it was obvious enough even without his guilty face.

“I… I bought something,” Frank said then sighed.

“New lube?”

“Yeah.” Frank carefully reached into the bag and handed Gerard two bottles.

“Cooling,” Gerard read from the label; the other bottle was a standard lube. “Sounds fun, honey. Why are you so worked up about that?”

“Not that…” Frank looked at the bag then back at Gerard.

“You bought something else.” Gerard gave Frank a sly smile, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now I’m worried you won’t like it.”

“Hit me,” Gerard said with a shrug.

“I think that’s what I’m supposed to say,” Frank said as he revealed his purchase.

Frank held out the riding crop for Gerard’s inspection. Gerard raised his eyebrows and took the thin stick from Frank. Gerard flicked his finger against the small square of black leather at the end then smiled at Frank. Frank smiled back shyly, letting out a small gasp when Gerard swung the stick to hit the table, a delicious snap ringing out through the apartment.

“This…” Gerard said as he softly trailed the supple leather down Frank’s jaw, “is very fucking hot.”

“Really?” Frank swallowed hard, trying to control his sudden trembling as Gerard dragged the leather over his throat.

“Oh yeah.” Gerard quickly yanked the crop away and stuffed it in the back of his jeans. “You better be on your best behaviour.”

Frank nodded eagerly, watching Gerard nonchalantly walk away.

 

Gerard had become quite attached to the riding crop. It had only been four days since Frank had bought it but Gerard had taken to carrying it around the apartment, usually sticking out the back of his jeans, close to hand for any moment he deemed Frank’s behaviour unacceptable.

After the second day of Gerard’s intense love affair with their new toy, Frank had started to plan a way to get Gerard to use it. At first Frank was on his best behaviour just like Gerard had demanded. But the sight of the damn leather stick every single day was making him desperate to feel it on his skin. Frank wasn’t sure how much it would take to get Gerard to use the crop; probably not much but Frank wanted to be bad enough that he earned the crop and not just Gerard’s hand on his ass.

 

Frank woke with a start as the bed sheets were ripped from his naked body. Frank hardly had time to adjust before the pressure of Gerard sitting on his hips had him pinned to the mattress.

“Where is it?” Gerard snarled.

“What?” Frank’s voice was heavy with sleep and his head felt foggy.

“Where is it?” 

Gerard’s furious eyes had that spark of dominance behind them and it was almost impossible to miss the harshness of his tone. Frank suddenly remembered the last thing he’d done before he went to bed the night before.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Frank said innocently though he couldn’t keep the smirk from his lips.

“Don’t make me repeat myself again, slut,” Gerard warned, leaning into Frank’s face.

“I don’t know where the coffee is.”

“Oh… you lying, little bitch,” Gerard said each word with venom then grabbed hold of Frank’s face. “You obviously fucking do.”

“I-I-I…” Frank stuttered. Gerard’s eyes were boring into him, waiting for him to finish the sentence. Frank realised he’d said too much. “Fuck.”

“You tell me now and I’ll go easy on you.” Gerard squeezed Frank’s face then pushed his head back against the pillow. “Three, with my hand. That’s it if you tell me now.”

“I don’t know where it is, Daddy,” Frank answered quickly.

“Fucking lying slut. You will tell me.”

“I don’t know,” Frank said again defiantly.

“Five, and now I’ll make every one of them sting,” Gerard growled.

“Haven’t seen the coffee,” Frank’s voice lost some of its volume as Gerard pulled the riding crop out from the back of his boxers.

“Now it’s five with this. You wanna keep going?” Gerard dragged the leather tag down Frank’s chest, circling his nipple with it.

“Daddy…” Frank whimpered.

“Where is the fucking coffee?” Gerard spat.

“I don’t know,” Frank barely whispered, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Ten.” Gerard let the crop trail down to Frank’s navel. “Your ass is gonna look so fucking pink and pretty.”

“It’s…” Frank started but choked on the words when Gerard ghosted the leather over his hard cock.

“It’s where, slut? Tell me before I make it twenty; the ten you’ve already racked up aren’t going to be soft ones so think carefully about the next words out of your whore mouth.”

“It’s in the oven,” Frank confessed, anxious to feel the crop but not push the stakes too high.

“Why?” Gerard demanded.

“Daddy,” Frank whined. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh you fucking will be.” Gerard swung the crop through the air, cutting it with a swishing sound that made Frank’s cock twitch. “Go make me a coffee now.”

Gerard climbed off Frank and watched the younger man scramble off the bed, not even stopping to pull on any clothes as he rushed out of the bedroom.

 

Frank had to take a few deep breaths in order to settle his shaking enough to carry Gerard’s coffee through to the bedroom without seriously scalding himself. Gerard was sat up against the headboard in the middle of the bed, legs stretched out in front of him and the crop still in one hand. Frank handed Gerard the drink and then waited for further instructions.

“You can fucking wait there while I drink this,” Gerard said without looking in Frank’s direction.

Frank stood patiently by the bed, the anticipation increasing with each long, slow second and making his stomach twist in a pleasant way. Gerard didn’t look at Frank while he sipped the black liquid. Instead he amused himself by tickling and tapping his own legs with the riding crop. Frank had his eyes glued to every motion, jealousy mixing dangerously with his eagerness.

When Gerard lightly smacked his own thigh with the crop, Frank let out a needy whine. Gerard’s head span round, eyebrows raised and an amused smile on his face. Frank clamped a hand over his mouth and tried to control his trembling.

“I don’t remember telling you to make any noise,” Gerard said. Frank shook his head, hand still in place and eyes blazing with apology. “Turn around.”

Frank turned on the spot until he had his back to Gerard. And he waited. There was a heavy silence in the room and Frank’s body twitched each time he thought Gerard was going to touch him or speak and was ultimately disappointed.

Acutely aware of everything around him, Frank heard when Gerard put his mug down on the table by their bed, the heavy pottery making an ominous clunk against the wood. Frank swallowed hard.

“Did I say five?” Gerard said as he tapped the crop against his hand.

“Ten,” Frank corrected instantly. Gerard laughed.

“I know. I just wondered if you did… or if you would try and squirm out of your punishment.”

“No, Daddy,” Frank whispered. “Never.”

Gerard ran the crop down Frank’s spine and smiled at the way Frank’s skin rippled from the contact. There was another loaded silence when Gerard lifted the crop away then waited. Eventually Frank whined again and Gerard laughed darkly.

“Whore,” Gerard spat then snapped the crop over Frank’s ass cheek.

Frank cried out; a mixture of surprise, fear, pain and intense pleasure. He felt his knees judder, almost giving out from the sensations, but managed to keep himself upright. It was much more brutal than Gerard’s palm, a smaller surface area with a more focussed and deeper sting. The arousing warmth spread through Frank’s body just the same though.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank breathed, his voice shaky.

“Mmmm that’s pretty fucking good.” Gerard idly stroked the pink welt on Frank’s ass with the soft leather tag.

“Daddy?” Frank questioned softly.

“Using it is even better than just carrying it. And it’s made such a nice mark on you.” Gerard leant forward and pressed his lips to Frank’s hot skin. Frank let out a small sound of pleasure at the contact, wobbling slightly.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank whispered when Gerard pulled his lips away.

“You ready for another?” Gerard asked, wanting to be sure Frank was doing okay. Frank nodded, taking a deep breath when he felt the crop resting just below where it had hit him previously.

Gerard flicked his wrist with slightly less power, not fully convinced he hadn’t hit Frank too hard with the first motion. The sound of the leather loop against Frank’s skin almost made Gerard moan, not that it would have been audible over Frank’s high pitched cry.

“Two,” Frank started to count once he was sure his legs were going to hold his weight. Gerard didn’t need the reminder; another pink mark had already started to form underneath the first. Gerard didn’t discourage it though, maybe Frank needed the focus or was just trying to show he knew what he had coming.

After the third strike, Gerard was running out of space. He was reluctant to hit Frank in the same place twice because the skin looked so raw where it had already been struck. Gerard dragged the crop over Frank’s red skin and used it to stroke his other ass cheek, clear except for the tattoo of Gerard’s teeth marks.

“Have I done five?” Gerard asked, knowing full well he was only up to four but wanting to give Frank an easy out if it was too much.

“This one is four, Daddy,” Frank answered obediently, his voice sounding slightly breathless but more in an excited way than upset.

“Are you sure you’re not lying to me again, whore?” Gerard chose his spot, swirling the crop in a small circle so Frank knew where to expect the next impact.

“Yes, Daddy...” Frank paused when he felt the crop move away from him, a fresh batch of powerful endorphins flooding his system when Gerard made it bite into his flesh again. “Four.”

“So this one is five.” Gerard brought the crop down quickly, catching Frank just above where number four had caused his skin to colour.

“Five,” Frank repeated with a small nod.

“Halfway, slut. Have you learnt anything yet?” Gerard dragged the leather between Frank’s cheeks, making him shudder.

“That I probably should have found something to support myself at the start, I don’t know if my legs are gonna hold me much longer, Daddy,” Frank said, not wanting to stop but knowing he couldn’t take another five standing.

“You can get on the floor if you want,” Gerard said as casually as he could manage, massively relieved Frank had said something instead of just collapsing at random.

Frank nodded and sunk down, settling himself on his hands and knees with his ass towards Gerard. Gerard swung his legs over the edge of the bed, shuffling forward so he was within striking distance.

“Better?” Gerard trailed the crop over one of the last clear patches of skin on Frank’s ass, watching him shiver with anticipation.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good. Now where were we, whore?” Gerard knew but he wanted to hear it from Frank.

“Halfway, Daddy.”

“That’s right.” Gerard swung the crop through the air, bringing it down a little harder than he intended but reassured by Frank’s broken cry that shifted into a moan of pleasure. 

“Six,” Frank whimpered, hanging his head between his arms.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to enjoy this, slut,” Gerard said, catching a turned on whine that slipped out of Frank’s lips after the number.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Frank whined.

Gerard dropped the crop lower, running it over Frank’s balls then further between his legs. Frank moaned softly and flicked his hips towards the contact.

“If there’s pre-cum on this when I check it…” Gerard said as he pulled the crop back, savouring Frank’s distressed whimper at knowing what Gerard was clearly going to see.

“Daddy…” Frank murmured hoarsely after a minute of silence. Gerard was smirking at the wobble in Frank’s voice; he hadn’t even bothered to look at the crop, it didn’t really matter because he knew it would be wet, he had only said it so Frank would feel that sting of shame, failure.

“Shut up, whore,” Gerard spat. “You will lick this clean when I’m done.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank breathed.

“If only you could see how stunning your ass looks now… all marked up, owned by me.”

“I’m yours, Daddy, only yours,” Frank said in an achingly sweet voice, the words and tone going straight to Gerard’s dick.

“I’m only sorry I’ve probably made you too sore to fuck,” Gerard said with a sigh, Frank nodding sadly in agreement. “Four more, slut, on your thighs?”

“Wherever you want, Daddy.” Frank felt his body quiver when Gerard let the crop linger over his balls again.

“Wherever I want…” Gerard echoed, a hint of trouble in his voice.

Frank swallowed hard, their safe word crawling up his throat and tickling his lips. It would feel good, really fucking good, but he wasn’t sure he could take the blinding pain that would surely go with it. Frank was still contemplating firing the word out when Gerard laughed lightly and pulled the crop sideways to rest on his thigh instead.

“Not even you deserve that, whore. I’m not that cruel, not yet,” Gerard said, trying to reassure Frank he had never really intended to strike him there.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank breathed, relief clear in his voice.

“Two on each thigh. Can you handle two, one after the other?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Frank was focussing on the intense sensations it would bring, as well as the fact it would be over quicker and maybe Gerard would reward him for taking it so well.

“Good whore.” 

Gerard snapped the crop on Frank’s thigh with a backhand blow, catching the other side of the same leg on the return swing. Frank let out half a sob, the concentrated pain on a new area making his head swim with a mixture of burning ache and deep satisfaction.

“Seven… eight,” Frank murmured as tears streaked his face.

“You’re doing so well, my little slut. Taking it so good,” Gerard encouraged as he set up the last lot of blows, tickling Frank’s leg with the leather. “Beg me for the last ones.”

“Please, Daddy,” Frank choked out brokenly. “Hit me, Daddy, hard.”

“Do you like it, slut?” Gerard asked as he pulled his hand back, ready to swing the crop.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank answered weakly, crying out again when Gerard repeated the motion on his other leg, making it blaze with throbbing ecstasy. “Nine and ten,” Frank all but sobbed, his body shaking.

“I’m so fucking hard for you right now,” Gerard said in a low voice.

“Daddy… I want you,” Frank whined.

“You don’t want a treat for being such a good slut?”

“Yes…” Frank shook his head, torn by indecision.

“Are you so turned on that you don’t know what you want?” Gerard guessed.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank admitted, sighing in relief that Gerard understood.

“Let me take care of this first,” Gerard said, leaving his crop on the bed while he collected the soothing lotion from his dresser then sat back down.

Frank let out a shuddering exhale as Gerard squirted the cool liquid onto his sore skin. The wetness made Frank’s welts look even redder but it clearly made them feel better since Frank was letting out happy little sounds as Gerard softly massaged his ass and thighs.

“Can you stand?” Gerard asked when he was finished.

“Think so, Daddy,” Frank answered, getting to his feet slowly then standing in front of Gerard.

“Are you going to fucking behave now?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Frank shifted his weight from foot to foot while Gerard stared at him.

“You did good, slut,” Gerard said, his eyes drawn to the pre-cum beading on Frank’s hard dick. “I wanna taste you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank obeyed, shuffling closer to Gerard.

“Don’t you fucking cum in my mouth though. I just want a taste and to get you nice and wet.” Gerard gave Frank a stern look. Frank gulped then nodded, not really sure he would be able to hold back. “Because you know what will happen if you don’t do what I say,” Gerard reached behind Frank as he spoke and pinched at the still sore flesh. Frank yelped and tried to lurch away from Gerard’s fingers, inadvertently bringing his dick closer to Gerard’s face.

Gerard couldn’t wait any longer. He lunged forward and wrapped his lips around Frank’s cock. Frank cried out at the sensation and pushed further into Gerard’s throat. Gerard’s dick twitched at the feel of Frank in his mouth and he moaned, not thinking what the vibrations would do to Frank.

Frank whimpered and bit into his bottom lip, desperately trying to ignore the flashes of heat rolling down his spine. Gerard didn’t want Frank to disobey his command; mainly because he wanted to fuck him, not punish him again. Gerard knew Frank liked it when he sucked him fast with lots of tongue work so he focussed on making his head bob slowly, keeping his tongue pressed along the underside of Frank’s cock.

A high pitched whine from Frank caught Gerard’s attention and he quickly pulled off. Frank was shuddering where he stood, his fists clenched tight by his sides and eyes squeezed shut. Gerard waited, letting Frank take a few deep breaths before he finally opened his eyes, apology shining in them.

“You good?” Gerard asked in his normal voice.

“Yeah,” Frank panted. “I don’t know what aches more,” he pointed at his saliva covered erection then towards his heavily marked ass.

“Come on, Frankie,” Gerard said with a smile as he shuffled back to sit up against the headboard. “I’ll make it all feel better.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Frank asked as he straddled Gerard, keeping his ass in the air.

“Even though I’ve had your dick in my mouth?”

“Yeah, I like that.” Frank shrugged and moulded his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, holding his still shivering body close while they kissed passionately.  
“I love kissing you, the taste,” Frank panted when he broke away for air.

“How do I taste?”

“Amazing. Musky… like cigarettes and salt… smoke and sex.”

“You taste better,” Gerard said with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“You always taste so sweet. Like some undiscovered tropical fruit, dripping with juice and sugar. Fuck, you’re delicious… kinda wish I had let you cum in my mouth now.”

“I wanna fuck,” Frank protested, kissing Gerard’s neck.

“Your ass will be too sore,” Gerard said softly, a hint of regret there since it was exactly what he wanted too and kind of his fault they couldn’t.

“I’ll be fine, it already feels better… and I like a little pain.” Frank pulled back to look in Gerard’s eyes, to show it was the truth.

“I thought you were going to fucking behave?” Gerard said sharply, being partially led back into his dominant role with Frank’s reassurances.

“I’ll throw your fucking coffee out if you don’t put your dick in me,” Frank said defiantly. “And this,” he added, snatching the crop from the bed and throwing it out of Gerard’s reach.

Gerard shot his hand out and caught Frank’s face in a vice like grip. Frank gasped in surprise but struggled to keep the smile from his face. Gerard laughed then bit his bottom lip.

“You have got about ten seconds to prep yourself, whore, because as soon as I find the lube and cover my dick I’ll be fucking you whether you’re ready or not.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank squeaked, climbing off Gerard as soon as he let go of him.

“And you’re lucky I’m bothering with lube, next time you touch my fucking crop I’ll make you feel every bit of me. Do you understand me, slut?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Frank was already laid back on the bed, spit slicked fingers pressing into his ass.

Gerard found the lube easily enough but decided to give Frank a few extra seconds after pulling his boxers off by retrieving his new favourite toy from the floor where Frank had flung it. Frank was working two fingers back and forth when Gerard knelt between his legs. The sound of the bottle popping open made Frank’s breath catch in his throat and force a third finger inside.

“Time’s up,” Gerard said once he’d put a larger than usual amount of lube on his hard cock.

“Ready, Daddy,” Frank said proudly, pulling his fingers out.

“I think I’ll need this nearby, just in case. Hold it.” Gerard thrust the crop towards Frank’s head. Frank reached out his hand but Gerard yanked the leather stick out of his reach. “What did I say would happen the next time you touched it?”

“You’d fuck me dry,” Frank said in a whimper.

“So don’t fucking touch it… unless you want me to tear you apart?”

“No, Daddy,” Frank said with a shudder, undecided whether it would be worth the pain or not.

“Didn’t think so. Open your mouth, slut.” Frank complied and Gerard lowered the stick lengthways across Frank’s mouth. “Close.”

Frank grasped the crop between his teeth, like some romantic gesture with a long stemmed rose only kinkier and, let’s face it, better. Gerard flicked the end of the crop with his finger, making the stick vibrate slightly between Frank’s lips.

“Spit it out and I’ll stop,” Gerard promised against Frank’s ear, knowing he was restricting Frank’s opportunity to use their safe word. Frank nodded, clamping down tighter on the stick.

As he moved to line himself up, Gerard noticed Frank had stuck a pillow under his lower back, lifting his lower half off the bed. Gerard gave Frank a knowing look, wondering just how much his ass was still aching. Frank shrugged slightly and shifted forward to press up against Gerard.

“You’re never gonna fucking behave, are you?” Gerard said with a smirk as he pushed inside. Frank answered with a moan from between his tightly clenched teeth.

Gerard couldn’t help sinking all the way into Frank, flinching slightly at the heat of Frank’s skin on his. Gerard pulled back as quickly as he could before the weight on Frank caused more discomfort.

Gerard tried to keep his thrusts short and quick, making sure he stayed as far away from Frank’s skin as possible and only spending the briefest time he could there when he sunk too deep.

Frank was letting out a stream of shrill sounds around the leather stick. The speed of Gerard’s hips had him almost passing out from sheer pleasure. Since Gerard’s hands were clamped tight on Frank’s thighs and Frank couldn’t really speak, he pleaded with the man using his eyes, looking desperately between his aching cock and his boyfriend.

“You… want something?” Gerard said teasingly, not slowing his pace. Frank nodded frantically, throwing another urgent look at his dick. “Go ahead, slut.”

Frank practically shrieked with delight, both from Gerard’s permission and the much needed friction on his cock. Frank struggled to match his own fist to the pace of Gerard, especially since his body was already shaking violently.

Gerard tried to maintain a safe distance when his hips started to lose their rhythm but after two shallow thrusts he couldn’t stop himself; he pressed up close to Frank, pushing his cock as far into Frank as he could before groaning and shuddering with the force of his orgasm. Frank hissed at the pressure but the exquisite pain was exactly what he needed to make him cum over his knuckles with a sobbing moan, high and loud around the crop.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Gerard rushed out, lifting his body away on shaking arms. Frank shook his head, aiming for reassurance but the gesture was hard to interpret.

“Uhh nng,” Frank tried to speak with his teeth still locked around the leather. Gerard smiled then lifted the stick from Frank’s mouth. “It’s okay,” Frank repeated then took a deep breath. “I liked it… was good.”

“How bad does it hurt?” Gerard eyed the raw skin and repressed a grimace.

“No worse than when you did it, bad enough I’ll probably sleep on my stomach tonight,” Frank admitted.

“You can sleep on my stomach, honey.”

Gerard softly kissed the side of Frank’s face and let the other hand caress his cheek. Frank sighed happily, shuffling on the bed when Gerard laid next to him.

“You did good, Frankie, really good,” Gerard said, letting his boyfriend curl into his side.

“Good enough to earn breakfast in bed?” Frank asked with a hopeful smile.

“Sure, honey.” Gerard kissed Frank’s lips then rolled out of the bed. “You don’t get coffee though.”


End file.
